An Unlikely Pair
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: Voldemort defeated, the Wizarding World filled with joy and grief, their hero wracked with guilt, flees to the Muggle World. Harry Potter hasn't been seen in 5 months. One day, Draco Malfoy finds him working in a cafe in London. Draco/Harry SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well it's me again. I know I shouldn't be starting another fic since I haven't finished most of my others, but this idea came to me one day and I just had to start writing it. I think this chapter explains things to some extent about this story, but in the chapters to come, more explanations will follow. It's a Draco/Harry SLASH fic so be warned and it's a post Deathly Hallows fic. If it's not your thing, don't read it. On that note, enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: The wondrous characters and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows don't belong to me. They belong to the exceptional author, J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my fic.  
**

"Potter! Take table 2!" an irritable man called.

"Yes Sir!" Harry called back at his boss.

Harry took an ordering pad and a pen, making his way to the table at Firebrook Café, where he worked in Muggle London.

It's been five months since the battle at Hogwarts took place and Harry couldn't even be more wracked with guilt and misery than he already was. It was hard on Harry to stay in the Wizarding World with people always congratulating him and wanting interviews, with all the guilt he felt for supposedly causing all the casualties of the final battle.

Leaving everyone he knew had made the decision so much harder; especially leaving his friends. The Weasleys were grieving for Fred, Hermione going back to Australia to find her parents and fix their memories, and Andromeda Tonks having to take care of her grandson while mourning over the loss of her daughter and son-in-law. Then there was Ginny. He hated the thought of leaving without getting some closure with her or trying to figure what there status with each other was, but he just couldn't deal with her at that moment.

So, he made his decisions and left the Wizarding World after a couple of weeks after the battle, for Muggle London. Away from the fame, the pestering, and guilt he felt, living as a Muggle was doing wonders. He had the peace and quiet he always wanted. People didn't know him in London, they didn't recognize him, and for that he was ever so grateful.

He didn't know anybody in London either so he didn't have to deal with all the questions he knew they would ask.

So, when he got to the table, he was surprised by the person he saw but he didn't show it.

"Hello. Welcome to the Firebrook Café. My name is Harry and I'm your server for today. Is there something to drink I can get you to start with?" Harry spoke in a monotone voice, as he said this every single time.

The person at the table looked up at him and gaped at Harry, before regaining their composure.

"Potter?!" the person screeched.

"Malfoy."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Malfoy asked, bewildered to see the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die standing before him.

"I work here. I could ask you the same question Malfoy. I thought you hated everything about Muggles and shouldn't you be in Azkaban? And you didn't answer my question. Would you like anything to drink?" Harry was speaking calmly on the outside, but inside he was groaning in annoyance at having to take an order from Malfoy and puzzled as to why Malfoy was there in the first place.

Malfoy scowled, "I'll have some coffee. Black coffee."

"Alright. I'll be back in just a moment." Harry walked away quite confused and found his calm mood from earlier in the day, vanishing.

_Why did it have to be Malfoy? And what the bloody hell is he doing here?_ Harry thought.

Back at the table, Malfoy was having similar thoughts.

_Potter. Why did it have to be Potter? What is he doing working here? He disappeared just two weeks after the battle and has stayed away for five months. Has he been here all this time? Wait- why do I even care? __**Because he has your wand you fool.**_ (an inner voice told him) _That's right! He does have my wand! And I want it back! And what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets…_ Malfoy's mind wandered.

Harry soon returned with Malfoy's coffee.

"Here you are Malfoy. Have you figured out what you want to order?" Harry asked, again in the monotone voice.

"I'll have the special I suppose," Malfoy answered with a sneer. He was about to say something else, but Harry stopped him from doing so by taking the menu out of his hands and walking away.

It wasn't long before Harry came back with Malfoy's meal. He placed it on the table and left with a curt, "Here you go."

Malfoy tentatively took a bite of his food, trying to judge if it's poisoned or not.

_You never know with Potter…he could have poisoned it…_ Malfoy pondered.

The bite he took didn't seem poisoned, so he ate another bite. That one was pretty good. So, he kept eating.

_Maybe Muggles aren't__** so**__ terrible at making food…_ Malfoy hesitantly admitted; in his head of course.

Malfoy finished his food and his coffee, not-so-patiently waiting for Harry to come back to the table to clear it and bring the check.

Malfoy, still waiting, was becoming frustrated. It had already been fifteen minutes and Harry hadn't returned yet. He started drumming his fingers on the table in his frustration, when Harry turned up out of nowhere, the check in his hands.

"Potter! Where have you been? I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes!" Malfoy all but screeched.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was on my break Malfoy. Sorry to have inconvenienced you," Harry said sarcastically.

Harry then handed Malfoy the check and cleared the plates away, leaving the presence of Malfoy yet again, abruptly.

_Why does he keep doing that? He keeps coming out of nowhere and then leaving just as quickly with just a quick word. Wait, yet again, why do I even care?_ Malfoy was quite confused.

Malfoy paid the check and left the tip on the table, with a quick note on a piece of parchment beside it, and left the café.

Harry came back to the table and found it empty with the tip and the note on it.

_**Potter-**_

_**I want my wand back. I know you have it. We will meet again and you will give it to me.**_

_**-Malfoy**_

Harry crinkled up the note and put it in his pocket, picking up the tip and walking to the back of the café; it was about time for his shift to end anyways.

He took his things from the locker that is provided for every employee, and went out to the back alley and Apparated to his flat.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I am definitely proud of it and I hope it shows how I've grown as a writer. I'd love to see some feedback on this so, Please Review!!! It's greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks!!!!**

**-Zan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well this is the finished chapter of Chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 2 **

**Harry's P.O.V. **

As I land on my feet in my flat, I think back on what just happened today to change everything that I came here for.

I went into work today, a table I was assigned had Malfoy sitting at it, seeing Malfoy, seeing someone I knew from the Wizarding World, not hexing Malfoy, being abnormally calm, not hexing Malfoy, not getting hexed by Malfoy, Malfoy being in the Muggle World in the first place, serving Malfoy, Malfoy wanting his wand back, and I am going to see him again.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!

Why _him_ of all people? Why couldn't it have been someone who doesn't annoy me to no end?!

Now I'm sure he's going to tell the press and then I'll be hounded. And I won't have my peace and quiet anymore.

Why did this have to happen? I'm in the Muggle World in the first place to get away from the Wizarding World and now it comes strolling back to me with blonde hair and arrogance.

What am I supposed to do? He wants his wand back. Who knows what he's going to do when he has it back. Who knows what he'll do to _me_ when he has it back. Wait—what am I saying, _when_? I mean _if_. Right? Right. And do I even want to give it back to him? Just because his mother saved me from Voldemort, does not mean I have to owe _him_ anything.

You know what? No. I'm not going to dwell on this any longer right now. I need to get ready to see Andromeda and Teddy.

Remus made me Teddy's Godfather like Sirius was mine, and I plan on upholding that title, unlike Sirius, who couldn't with me. I don't want Teddy to feel alone like I did for my whole life. I couldn't do that to him. Sure, I had Ron, Hermione, and all of my other friends, but I never truly felt a sense of…unity between us, because they could never understand what I had gone through in my past. So, I still felt alone. I still feel alone, now more than ever with all these people around me. You know what they say; you feel the most alone when you're in a crowd.

That's why I want to be there for Teddy. When he gets older, he'll understand what it's like to not grow up with your parents like I did. I don't want him to feel unloved like me. Ron and Hermione can't understand that, they will never be able to understand that. They grew up with a family and with their parents.

I wonder how they're doing now. I wonder if they're thinking about me, wondering where I am. Not like it matters now though, they have each other and their families to worry about. They don't need me.

You're probably thinking, 'How can you say that?! They were with you through and through! They need you!'

But that's the thing, they weren't, not really. Not through everything. They have their own things to worry about. I don't need to stay and have more trouble following me with them around. That's why I am only in contact with Andy and Teddy, and nobody else knows where I am. It's better this way. And besides, if Ron and Hermione wanted me around, they would be looking for me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I eat a bit of something before going to Andy and Teddy's. I can't play around with a baby seven months old on an empty stomach. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. I wonder if he's grown any. I wonder if he still has his turquoise hair he loves so much.

Bloody hell! It's getting late. I need to go now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I Apparated directly behind a bush that's in Andy's front garden. Of course, the months of practice at Apparating still don't relieve my bum of landing smack on the ground each time. I stand up and brush off the dirt and twigs that are on my trousers.

Even if I'm no good at Apparating yet, I'm still worse at Flooing. I've had years to work on that and it hasn't helped. I still have years to work on Apparating.

I walk on the walkway up to Andy's front door and knock.

Andy opens the door with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't expect them come, but the just showed up and I didn't have the heart to turn them away!" Andy babbled on frantically. She opened the door wider to allow me to pass through.

What, or rather who, I saw, made me groan in frustration and whine. Sitting there in the lounge were Ron and Hermione, sitting on the floor playing with Teddy.

I let out the breath that I was holding and turned to face Andy.

"It's alright Andy; I have to face them sometime. What better time then when it's sprung on me?" I gave her a small smile, which I hope was convincing, though by the look on her face, it wasn't.

Hermione's head sharply looked up from paying attention to Teddy, and focused on me.

"HARRY!" she screeched, fumbling to get up from the floor to get to me.

When she got to me, she grabbed me in a fierce hug that I couldn't bring myself to return with the same sincerity.

She must've realized it and pulled back from me, and gave me an angry look. I just kept my face impassive.

"Harry James Potter! Where have you been?! You've been missing for five months! And now you just show up here?! We thought you were dead!"

"Did you even think to owl me to find out where I have been? Huh? Did it ever occur to you that I didn't think you wanted me around anymore, with you being all lovey-dovey all the time and grieving as well as me?" I ground out.

"Oh, Harry! We didn't mean for you to feel that way! We just thought—!" Hermione started, before I interrupted her.

"Save it Hermione. It was better this way. Hermione, you had your parents to find and Ron (who finally looked up at being mentioned), you needed to be with your family to mourn over Fred. You didn't need me anymore. I felt too guilty to be of any help anyways. And don't even think of trying to convince me that you really needed me, because you didn't, or you would have owled me or searched for me." Throughout my speech, Ron stood up as well and walked over to Hermione, leaving Teddy rolling around on the floor.

"How can you say that Harry?! We have always needed you! And where have you been, mate?" Ron asked with a confused look on his face.

"I can say that because it's true. And will you stop yelling? You're scaring my godson." I walk over into the lounge to pick up my godson from his grandmother's arms. She had gone into the lounge to calm him when he was left alone in there. His lips started quivering and tears leaked from his eyes.

I rocked him around in my arms and shushed him whiled I was doing so. He instantly stopped crying and looked up at me. He smiles his little toothy smile at me and I can't help but smile back. I walk over to the couch and sit down with Teddy in my arms. I hand him a toy that I found on the sofa, to keep him occupied.

I stop smiling when I look back up at Hermione and Ron. Then I look away again and stare off into nothing.

"If you must know, I've been in the Muggle World these past five months. I've had the peace and quiet I've always wanted. No one knows me there so it's been good for me. I've come to face my demons and forgive myself for all those who had died because of me. When I was confronting the thoughts of Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, I realized that they wouldn't want me to be sad anymore, that I needed to move on with my life. But there was something still gnawing at me that I couldn't place, until I thought of Teddy. Remus and Tonks made me his godfather and I hadn't even been to see him. He's in the same situation as me, I thought. He lost his parents to the war as I did. And I vowed that being his godfather; I would do all I could to protect him and care for him, since Sirius didn't have enough of a chance to do it for me. I said to myself I would tell Teddy all about his parents when he got older. He's the one person in this world that really needs me. So I came here to Andy's house to see Teddy, and I've been coming here at the end of every week since then. Well, I had something to tell you Andy, but I guess I can wait until there isn't anybody else around." I had turned my head around to face Andy by then.

"No it's alright Harry, they said they were about to leave anyways. Weren't you Ron, Hermione?" Andy gave them a side glance.

Hermione huffed and pulled Ron along through the Floo, without giving him a chance to say anything.

I gave a sigh of relief when they left. Andy looked at me inquisitively and sat on the couch along with me and Teddy.

"Alright, spill. What was that about?" she inquired.

"You heard what I said. And anyways, I have something to talk to you about." Andy, who noticed my change of subject, resigned, knowing I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Alright, what is it you would like to talk to me about?" Andy asked.

"It's about your nephew," I said.

"My nephew? Draco? What about him?"

"Well, he came into the café I work at this morning. He was a right git about it too. I thought he was in Azkaban. I hadn't seen anybody I knew besides you and Teddy in five months, and then he shows up! Now he wants his wand back and I have it. I don't want to give it to him, yet I know it rightfully belongs to him. We've been rivals since the beginning and all those things that I grew up knowing about him, although all not true, are stopping me from giving it to him. Who knows what he'll do to me if I give his wand back to him?!" I answered.

"Harry let me tell you a little something about Draco. When Draco was growing up, his father wasn't around all that much. But when he was, it was usually because something bad happened at work and he would take it out on poor Draco. At this time in his life, he was really close to his mother because she was all he had. This started around the age of three. Cissa didn't know what to do. She didn't want her baby to be hurt anymore, so she came to see me. At that time, Cissa and I were still on the outs, but she came to me for help, and as her older sister I had to help her. So, when times got bad, she would bring herself and Draco here.

"When Draco got beatings, he thought he deserved them because his father told him so. He wanted Lucius to be proud of him because he wasn't around much. Draco thought the reason for Lucius' scarcity was his fault. So as Draco grew older, he acted like the person his father would be proud of so he wouldn't get beaten anymore. But on the inside, he wasn't the person he acted as. And when you showed up at Madame Malkin's that day, he thought it was a great opportunity to make a friend that Lucius didn't have to approve of, someone not the offspring of his father's friends. But he didn't know how to act as a friend. He only knew how to act in the way his father wanted.

"So Harry, what I'm trying to say is, that Draco just doesn't know how to act outside of what he acted his whole life. He doesn't show who he really is to anybody because he hasn't had anybody beside his mother and I to trust. He didn't have anybody who wanted to be his friend truly, either. They only wanted to be his friend because of Lucius. Harry, please, just give him a chance. I'm sure you'll find that once you do, you'll have someone you can trust too. As they say, you can find your true friends in Slytherin. And just so you know Harry, he really had always wanted to me your friend." Andromeda patted me on my shoulder as she stood up and went into the kitchen to make some tea.

I contemplated what she had said as I play with Teddy. I suppose our school rivalry makes more sense now. He's had a similar life as me. No one ever wanted to be his friend for just him and neither anyone besides Ron and Hermione, for me. And above all, he's been abused…just as I was. Maybe…I've underestimated him? If that is so, then perhaps I shall give him a chance to show me that he is truly a different person. And the first thing that I will do, is to give Draco Malfoy his wand back.

**A/N: Wow, that's finally over with! That took me a while. I thought that I'd make this chapter longer for all of you. I really hope you like it. Thank you again for reviewing. Please review this one!! **

**Thanks. **

**-Zan **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I find myself stepping inside the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home.

Why, you ask, would I even be in the Muggle World in the first place, to even need to go to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home?

The bloody Ministry decided that, despite the evidence Potter presented to the Wizengamot, I would still get a tracking spell put on me to monitor my use of magic for a year. I don't have the Dark Mark tattooed on my arm, and yet they still believe me to be a Death Eater just because of my father. I'm not my father!

Well, they had two flaws to their plan of the monitoring charm. I don't have my wand, which Potter has, so I can't even do magic, and the tracking spell doesn't even go into the Muggle World. I know this because I used Uncle Sev's wand once to do some warding, and the Ministry didn't even come after me. They are severely lacking in their standards of spell casting ever since the war ended. Not that I'm complaining…..much….

The Muggle World has provided me with a refuge from all the disgusted stares thrown at me in the Wizarding World.

And why, you ask, would I even choose to step a foot in the Muggle World if I despise muggles?

It's rather simple; I don't detest muggles. I had to act like I did for appearances. In fact, they've rather grown on me. I especially like the Muggle clubs, which are quite scarce in the Wizarding World. Besides, what better way to hide from people, than in plain sight?

At least whilst I'm hiding from the Wizarding World, I'm in good company. Speaking of the good company, where is Uncle Severus? He wasn't in the lounge when I stepped through the fireplace.

He's probably in his study or potions laboratory. Oh how he loves his dungeons and potions. Uncle Sev gave me a home after the war. Since Mum and Father are in Azkaban, and thus are still alive, I haven't any access to any assets. That includes housing. The Ministry revoked the Manor from my family for the "investigations of Dark Magic and Death Eater activity". Of course the Aurors will find Dark Magic. The Malfoy family is famous for using Dark Magic, obviously. And the Manor was used as a Death Eater hideaway, so they will find evidence of that surely. As a result of this, I will not be getting my home back. Not that I really want it back, mind you. I've never felt safe there as I do now with Uncle Sev. Spinner's End is my home now and I'm happy here. You tell this to anyone mind you, you'll be wondering where you've been for the past ten minutes. Malfoys do not speak about their feelings.

Hmm, I was right as always. Severus is in his dungeons with his potions. He's hunched over a cauldron, making what looks like an important potion. Dreamless Sleep Draught. Why would he need that? Is he having nightmares? Stupid question, of course he is; I am as well. No matter how skilled one is in Occlumency, they will never be able to block the horrors of the war that had passed just five months ago. Anybody these days will have nightmares. Only time will tell if they will go away.

"Are you just going to stand their and ogle at me, or are you going to come in?" Sev drawled.

"I didn't want to disturb you," I reply and I make my way into his lab. "And Malfoys don't ogle, so I couldn't have possibly done so."

He fixated me with a glare.

"You already did, but it is no matter. I am quite finished." As he said this, he bottled his potion is several bottles and placed them in his potions cupboard. He then turned toward me.

"Is there something you wanted, Draco?" he asked me tiredly.

"I just wanted to tell you about a little tidbit of interesting news I acquired today, but if that is too much, then I suppose I can tell you tomorrow…"

He sighed. "It is not that I wouldn't just _love_ to hear about this information you have found so interesting, it is only that I am tired. I have been working all day, Draco," he said testily.

"No need to get tetchy. I don't need to tell you now. I'll get out of your way."

"No need for that, Draco. I'm famished, how do dinner and a spot of tea sound? Then you can tell me all about what happened today?" Uncle Sev asked me.

"That sounds quite amiable," I agree.

With a flick of his wand, Severus cleans out his cauldron and we walk out of his lab to the kitchen. I sit at the table in the kitchen while Severus makes tea. I call for our house-elf Jasper to make us some dinner.

"Draco, what is this so _interesting_ information you gathered today?" Severus asked me in his clear sarcastic tone, sitting across form me at the table, having brought over the tea.

"It's about Potter," I started.

"What about Potter?" Uncle Sev asked with his typical scowl at the mention of Potter.

"He was in Muggle London when I went there today. He's working at this café there and he just happened to be my server. And he didn't even seem surprised to see me there. Of course he could have masked that, though he was never a great actor. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. He was quite civil actually. It was strange…he's changed."

"Why does seeing Potter matter? The farther away he is from the Wizarding World, the better," Severus snarled.

"It matters because he has my wand!" I admitted.

"That is…definitely a predicament…"

"A predicament, a predicament!? It's much more than a predicament! He has my wand! He has my magic!" I yelled.

"You of all Draco, should know that a wand does not hold your magic. The wand is the focuser for one's magic, as most people can't cast spells without it. But there are the select few, including myself, that can cast spells wandlessly."

I mumble incoherently and being admonished subtly.

"I did not reveal that to you, though you should have already known, because you are being tracked on your use of magic. Using magic without a wand wouldn't rid you of that fact." Severus told me.

**A/N: Hehe…don't hurt me…I'm sorry this is short and I took so long to dish this out. I've had finals this week and they are over now. Summer is here so, prepare yourselves for another update or two. I wasn't sure when or where to end this chapter, so I just ended it here. I didn't know what else to write anyways….I hope you like this chapter and you understand some more things. Please Review!! Thanks!!**

**-Zan**

**P.S. You'll find out how Severus is back with us later in this fic. So stay tuned. ****J**


End file.
